Jedi Master
Jedi Masters represent the pinnacle of the Jedi order. They are Jedi who are both strong enough in The Force, and patient enough in life to pass on their skills by teaching a new generation of Jedi. The journey from Padawan Learner to Jedi Master usually takes decades, and many who start upon the path never reach it's final destination. Becoming a Jedi Master requires patience, inner strength, wisdom, and a deep connection to, and understanding of, The Force. Further, a Jedi Knight usually doesn't become a Jedi Master until they train a student to completion. Jedi are allowed only one Padawan at a time, and the training of a single Padawan can take years. The most respected Jedi Masters are invited by their peers (And, in some cases, their former Masters) to join them on the Jedi Council. Those who join the Council use their wisdom and influence to instruct others in the ways of The Force, and preserve peace in the galaxy. The Jedi Council is also tasked with identifying Force-sensitive children across the galaxy, and offering them instructions in the Jedi Force Tradition. These lessons are fairly rudimentary- usually intended to teach a student "The Basics" until he or she is old enough to receive formal training as a Padawan. During the Rise of the Empire era, the Jedi Council would confer the title of Jedi Master upon those deemed qualified to teach others in the ways of The Force. During the Rebellion era and the New Jedi Order era, Jedi require no such approval; however, they must adhere to the tenets of the Jedi Code to become Jedi Masters. Examples of Jedi Masters in Star Wars Adi Gallia, Eeth Koth, Luke Skywalker (The New Jedi Order era), Kit Fisto, Luminara Unduli, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III), Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Yoda. Prerequisites To qualify to become a Jedi Master, a character must fulfill the following criteria: * Minimum Level: '12th * 'Trained Skills: 'Use the Force * 'Feats: 'Force Sensitivity, Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers) * 'Force Techniques: 'At least one * '''Special: '''Must be a member of the Jedi Force Tradition Game Rule Information The following are the features of the Jedi Master Prestige Class: 'Hit Points At each level, Jedi Masters gain 1d10 hit points + their Constitution modifier. Force Points Jedi Masters gain a number of Force Points equal to 7 + one-half their Character Level, rounded down, each time they gain a new level in this Prestige Class (Due to their strong connection to The Force, Jedi Masters gain more Force Points than most other Prestige Classes). Defense Bonuses At 1st level, Jedi Masters gain a +3 Class bonus to their Will Defense, Reflex Defense, and Fortitude Defense. Fearless Jedi Masters are immune to Fear effects. Serenity You may enter a brief meditative state as a Full-Round Action. You may remain in this trance as long as you wish, and you are still aware of your surroundings; however, you are otherwise Helpless and cannot perform any other Actions. Upon emerging from the trance (As a Swift Action), your first attack roll or Use the Force skill check made in the following round is considered to be a Natural 20. Talents At every odd-numbered level (1st, 3rd, 5th, and so on), the Jedi Master selects a Talent. The Jedi Master must meet the prerequisites (If any) of the chosen Talent. No Talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. A Jedi Master can select a Talent from one of the Talent Trees (Jedi Master) or Force Talent Trees (Including Force Tradition Talent Trees). Force Secrets You have glimpsed an eternal truth through your contemplation of The Force. At 2nd level, and every level thereafter, the Jedi Master gains one Force Secret that, once selected, cannot be changed.